


Misfortune

by Achika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Janet Drake's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only got worse once he became Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

If Tim didn't know better, if he didn't have that voice in the back of his head that sounded like his mother pipe in with scorn every time he had the thought, he would think he was cursed.  
  
Curses weren't a real thing - probably - and while Tim could think of plenty of people he'd made angry in his life - starting with Ra's al-Ghul and moving downwards - it didn't account for the things that had happened pre-Robin.   
  
It didn't account for his parents constantly being away and leaving him with the housekeeper.   
  
It didn't account for seeing two people fall to their deaths when he was 3 years old.   
  
It only got _worse_ once he became Robin.   
  
_'I'm **not** cursed'_ Tim thought forcefully.   
  
Just like Bruce wasn't dead, even if Dick didn't believe him.   
  
_'Maybe you **are** the curse'_ Janet Drake's voice said in the back of Tim's mind. ' _Misfortune to all you meet.'_

Other people certainly believed that. Tim pretended not to hear the whispers, the dark _jokes_ and the _nickname_ that had started floating around the cape and cowl circle _-_ Reaper. Hazard. Harbinger and Death Knell - and it took all his strength not to come out of the shadows and reveal himself, not to laugh along and say 'Yes, it's so funny how everyone I love dies and everything I touch turns to ash. Better hope I don't make you my new best friend, ha ha,'

_'Poisonous child'_ Janet's voice cooed ' _You do your mother proud,'_

Maybe Tim is a curse. Maybe there is poison in his veins and nothing will change it. 

But that is not all he is. He refuses to allow it. 

And he will bring Bruce back.

 

 

 


End file.
